fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
New Girl
'''New Girl '''is a British animated television series created by BaconMahBoi for PowerGo to air in 2016. The series began on January 4, 2016 and will end in May 2016 after one season of twenty-six episodes. Premise A pizza delivery guy named Joel helps an extra-terrestrial girl named Lola from another planet live on Earth. Characters Joel Joel is a hip, Scottish, freewheeling 32 year old pizza delivery guy voiced by Peter Capaldi. Lola Lola is a shy, easy-going 12 year old girl from another planet voiced by Lisa Hogg. Episodes Season one (2016) #Double-bacon Pizza (1/4/16): A hip pizza delivery guy, Joel, meets an alien girl, Lola, and decides to help her with life on Earth. #Le French (1/5/16): Lola finds Joel's toaster, but accidentally creates a mutant monster when she puts a frog in it. #I Hate TV (1/6/16): Lola will not stop eating everything Joel has. #Alien Maps (1/7/16): Joel tries to teach Lola about the Internet, but Lola has her own plans. #No Pepperoni (1/8/16): Lola causes chaos when she tags along with Joel when he delivers a pizza. #Centuple Pepperoni Pizza (1/15/16): Lola discovers Joel's house phone, and the prank calls begin. #Aliens Stole My Hat (1/22/16): Lola attempts to build a machine that can enter people's minds. #Nutty Bars and Protein Shakes (1/29/16): Lola accidentally turns Joel into a ninety year old man. #Rat Exterminator (2/5/16): When Joel is out delivering a lot of pizza during a Three for Thursday deal, Lola has a look through his house to find what to do. #Pear (2/12/16): Joel finds his laptop screen broken. Meanwhile, Lola, who accidentally broke it, looks for a new laptop. #The Vegetarian Revolution (2/19/16): Lola suspects something fishy is going on when only veggie pizzas are being ordered. #It's Snow Globe without Snow (2/26/16): Tired of having no snow, Lola decides to transport her and Joel into Joel's snow globe, but bad thins end up happening. #Disco Lights of Power (3/4/16): Joel throws a party, but Lola is not invited due to it being a guys only party. We see Lola's hopeless attempts to get in. #Meatballs (3/11/16): Lola accidentally teleports to Italy, and learns pizza comes from Italy. #TBA (3/18/16) #TBA (3/25/16) #Ice Pack (4/1/16): Joel teaches Lola about April Fool's Day, but soon regrets it when she won't stop pranking him. #TBA (4/8/16) #TBA (4/15/16) #TBA (4/22/16) #TBA (4/29/16) #TBA (5/6/16) #TBA (5/13/16) #TBA (5/20/16) #TBA (5/27/16) #TBA (5/27/16) Reception The series has recieved mixed reviews from critics, many praising the humour and music but criticising the lack of action and better plots. The series holds a 6.4 rating on IMDb, and a 4.3 rating (out of five) on the PowerGo site, reviewed by kids visiting the site. The premiere attracted 79,000 viewers, the highest-viewed PowerGo broadcast of 2016 until March 2016, and currently the third highest-viewed broadcast of 2016, and the eighth most viewed of all time. Broadcasting UK New episodes *Not curently airing Reruns *Monday - Thursday at 6:30pm on PowerGo *Weekends at 8:30am on PowerGo *Weekends at TBA on BaconNetwork Category:Television series Category:Animated series